fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Smash Fighters Generations/Soundtrack
In-Game Soundtrack #'Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Menu Theme Remixed' (Main Theme) #'Super Mario World - Main Theme '(Menu Theme) #'Super Mario Land - Main Theme '(Music used in cutscenes) #'New Super Mario Bros. - Main Theme '(Music used in Mario's Introduction Scene) #'Luigi's Mansion - Main Theme '(Music used in Luigi's Introduction Scene) #'Super Princess Peach - Menu Theme '(Music used in Peach's Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Bros. 2 - Main Theme '(Music used in Toad's Introduction Scene and also has been used in SMB2 Peach and SMB2 Toad's Introduction Scene) #'Wario Land 4 - Main Theme Remixed '(Music used in Wario's Introduction Scene) #'Dance Dance Revolution! Mario Mix - Destruction Dance '(Music used in Waluigi's Introduction Scene) #'Yoshi's Story - Main Theme '(Music used in Yoshi's Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Bros. 3 - Main Theme '(Music used in SMB3 Mario and SMB3's Luigi Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Bros. - Boss Levels '(Music used in SMB Bowser's Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Final Boss '(Music used in Bowser's Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Bros. - Main Theme Remixed '(Music used in SMB Mario and SMB Mini Mario's Introduction Scene) #'Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Levels '(Music used in Koopalings' Introduction Scene and in Koopalings' Airship) #'Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Main Theme '(Music used in Baby Mario and Baby Bowser' Introduction Scene) #'Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Battle Theme '(Music used in Sky Clouds) #'Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Mr. Mowz Song '(Music used in Toad Plains) #'Famicom Disk System - Piroli '(Music used in Toad Mountains) #'Dr. Mario - Deep Freeze '(Music used in Night Plains) #'Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Bowser's Castle '(Music used in Bowser's Castle) #'Super Paper Mario - Main Theme '(Music used in Bitland's Sea) #'Dance Dance Revolution! Mario Mix - Here We Go! '(Music used in Cloudy Caves) #'Super Smash Bros - Intro Remixed '(Music used in Koopa Ruins) #'Super Mario 64 - Peach's Castle Theme Remixed '(Music used in Peach's Castle) #'Super Mario 64 DS - Main Theme '(Music used in Sky Plains) #'Paper Mario - Dry Dry Desert '(Music used in Goomba's Desert) #'Super Mario 64 - Snowman's Land '(Music used in Ice Land) #'Super Princess Peach - Boss Theme '(Music used in Koopa's Cave) #'Super Mario World - Main Theme Reversed '(Music used in SMW Forest) #'Super Mario Bros. 3 - Main Theme Reversed '(Music used in SMB3 1-1) #'Super Mario Bros. - Main Theme Reversed '(Music used in Dark Castle) #'Super Mario 64 - Bowser's Battle '(Music used in Reachland Castle and in the Final Fight on Story Mode). DLC's Musics Nintendo 64 Era *'Fever (Dr. Mario 64)' *'Toad Highlands (Mario Golf 64)' *'Toad Circuit (Mario Kart 64)' *'Main Theme (Mario no Photopi)' *'Mini-Game House (Mario Party)' *'Intro Theme (Mario Party 2)' *'Final Boss Theme (Mario Party 3)' *'Mario Tennis Theme (Mario Tennis 64)' *'Bow's Mansion (Paper Mario)' *'Whomp's Fortress (Super Mario 64)' *'Mushroom Kingdom's Theme (Super Smash Bros.)' *'Yoshi's Story Intro Theme (Yoshi's Story)' Gamecube Era *'Starring Wario (Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix)' *'Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion)' *'Lakitu Valley (Mario Golf: Toadstool's Tour)' *'Baby Park (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' *'Main Theme (Mario Party 4)' *'Menu Theme (Mario Party 5)' *'Clockwork Castle (Mario Party 6)' *'Grand Canal (Mario Party 7)' *'Terror Tennis (Mario Power Tennis)' *'Main Theme (Mario Superstar Baseball)' Category:Soundtracks Category:Subpages